


I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin Jailbreak [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did

_88\. “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.”_

_107\. “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.”_

 

_"Hey, baby! Put on your suit and a nice shirt tonight and meet me in front of Pop’s at eight. Veronica is hosting a party in her speakeasy, and I want to take you as my date. XO, Preppy"_

Joaquin stared at the text for several minutes. It had been almost two months since he had escaped from juvie alongside Archie, and after a month they had been able to go out of hiding and go back to their old lives in Riverdale. Which meant that Joaquin was living in the Serpent camp. And it also meant that he and Kevin were together again.  
  
For the last two weeks, they had been texting all day, talking on the phone every night before falling asleep and meeting almost daily, kissing, making out and more.  
  
Things were great when they were alone. But Joaquin had been reluctant to meet Kevin’s friends. During the escape, he had seen the way Veronica had looked at him. She wasn’t all that happy about Joaquin being back, not after what Archie had told her about their time in juvie. Joaquin couldn’t blame her. She loved Archie and was protective of him. It was only natural that she was angry at Joaquin, who had denied Archie help at first.  
  
Joaquin hadn’t liked it himself. He knew that Archie was a good kid, that he didn’t deserve to be treated that way. But in juvie Joaquin was the leader of the Serpents, and that meant he couldn’t show any sign of weakness. He had learned over the years to do what was necessary to survive.  
  
But Veronica’s world was so different from his, and she wouldn’t understand he guessed. So he had tried to avoid meeting her. But now things would change. He would go to her party. Joaquin could only hope that it would be ok. But he just couldn’t turn Kevin down. And so Joaquin dressed up in the only suit and good shirt he owned, made sure that he looked his best for his Preppy and went to Pop’s hoping for the best.  
  
Seeing Kevin’s face light up the moment, he saw Joaquin, convinced him that it was the right thing to agree to this date. Kevin looked so genuinely happy. Just as happy as Joaquin felt. He still couldn’t believe that he had actually gotten a second chance to be with Kevin again.  
  
“Hey, sexy.”  
  
Kevin greeted him with a big smile and his gaze traveled up and down Joaquin’s body appreciatively. Joaquin smirked at him and quickly kissed him hello.  
  
They decided to head inside and walked down the stairs next to each other, holding hands. Kevin was literally glowing, a broad smile on his face and he seemed so proud to be here tonight with Joaquin. Joaquin knew that Kevin loved this, showing his boyfriend off. And it made his heart beat impossibly fast to see how happy Kevin was because of him. Joaquin squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him. Maybe things would be ok, perhaps they could just have a nice evening.  
  
But of course, it wasn’t that easy. Only five minutes later, Veronica walked up to them and judging by the way she was glaring at Joaquin, she definitely wasn’t ok with him being here. She stopped in front of them, looked at Kevin with a stern gaze and asked:  
  
“What is he doing here, Kevin?”  
  
“Um, excuse me? You invited us.”  
  
“I invited  _you_ , not him.”  
  
“Yes.. but Joaquin is my boyfriend, of course, I bring him with me.”  
  
“Kevin, you are aware of how he treated Archie in juvie right? You know about his little Serpent King act he pulled on him. How can you think it’s a good idea to bring him here? Why did he agree to this? He should have just said no.”

“Veronica, stop it. The last time I talked to Archie, he didn’t seem to have a problem with Joaquin. They have settled things between them…”  
  
“Well I know that Archie is too forgiving, but I am not. Fine! If you want him here, he can stay, but I don’t want him anywhere near me.”  
  
Joaquin stood next to them and listened in horror. He had dreaded that something like this would happen. But Kevin had told him to calm down, that things would be ok. Joaquin could already see other people looking their way, and he knew that things would get ugly if he stayed and he didn’t want that. He couldn’t get into trouble again and most of all, he didn’t want to ruin this evening for Kevin.  
  
“Preppy, it’s ok. I will just go. We can meet tomorrow. You should stay and have a bit of fun with your friends. Text me when you get home.”  
  
He tried to put a smile on and leaned closer to press a quick kiss to Kevin’s cheek and then quickly turned around to leave.  
  
“Joaquin wait! I don’t want you to go…if you leave I will too.”  
  
“No, stay, please. I don’t want to cause problems. We can have a date tomorrow.”  
  
“But I want to have a date today! I want my boyfriend with me here tonight.”  
  
“Your friends don’t like me all that much. And I can understand why. It’s ok.”  
  
“No, it is not ok! You are my boyfriend, and I can take you to a party!  _ **Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person!**_  I won’t let them ruin this for us!”  
  
Before Joaquin could think of a reply, Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the crowd. They spent the next hour mingling with Kevin’s friends. Kevin was doing most of the talking, and Joaquin just tagged along. At first, he felt a bit awkward, convinced that everyone would react the same way to his presence as Veronica had. But pretty soon he realized that it wasn’t like that at all.   
  
Jughead and Betty were ok with him, probably because he was a Serpent. Betty even tried to include him in their conversation. Next, they walked over to Josie, who smiled at Joaquin and told him that they could use some help when they were moving the Keller’s belongings to the McCoy’s house and that Joaquin, being Kevin’s boyfriend, definitely was expected to be there. He grinned and agreed. Kevin put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, smiling at him, and Joaquin finally relaxed. Even the Blossom girl seemed to be ok with him, though he suspected that TT had told her to be nice to him.  
  
Suddenly Archie was standing in front of Joaquin, and for a moment he feared that he was in trouble, but Archie just nodded at him in greeting and asked: “Hey, how are you?”  
  
Joaquin shrugged, “Ok…and you?”  
  
“Yeah me too. At least most of the time. Do you have nightmares too?”   
  
“All the time. But Kevin helps me a lot.”  
  
“I am happy for you guys. It’s good that Kevin is there for you.”  
  
He clapped Joaquin on the shoulder and went over to Jughead. Joaquin was still staring after him in wonder when Kevin took his hand and pulled him along.  
  
“Come on. I need some fresh air.”  
  
They got outside and went for a little walk. Joaquin was grateful for the cool night air, and he enjoyed being alone with Kevin. After a while, Kevin stopped and pulled Joaquin into his arms.  
  
“See, I told you it would be fine. Everyone seems to be ok with you, it’s just Veronica who has a problem. And she will get around too. Archie likes you, and he can explain it to her. She will probably understand one day. But even if not, I would always choose you. You are my boyfriend, I love you!”  
  
It was so unexpected, and Joaquin could only stare at Kevin. They stood there in silence for a long moment until Kevin added softly:  
  
“It was always like that between us, right? We never talked about it, but it was clear that we were in love. It wasn’t planned, but it happened, and I am glad it did. I mean, when I met you at the drive-in, I didn’t expect things to get this serious. I thought you were hot, and I definitely wanted to see you again. But I didn’t think that I would be that invested.”

Kevin smiled and shook his head, chuckling a bit at the memory. He gently touched Joaquin’s cheek and continued:

“But it changed when we started to text. Your texts were so cute, not at all what I would have expected from a Serpent, and I think I started to fall in love with you then. And when we met again for our first date, I knew that I wanted much more with you than just a few quick kisses in a back alley. I realized that I wanted to hold your hand and take you on a thousand more dates. That I wanted to introduce you to my family an friends, that I wanted to have you by my side all the time, that I wanted to have a future with you… what I am trying to say is this:  _ **I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.**_  It didn’t matter back then that you were a Serpent and came from a totally different world and it still doesn’t matter today. I love you, and I don’t care if someone doesn’t approve of it. I lost you once Joaquin and won’t lose you again. We will make it work, I know that. I won’t accept anything else.”  
  
Joaquin felt tears gathering in his eyes while listening to Kevin, but he managed to nod and smile softly, and his voice only wavered a tiny bit, when he whispered:  
  
“I love you too, Preppy. I have loved you ever since our first date, and I never stopped.”

And before he could start to cry, he quickly pulled Kevin closer and pressed his lips to Kevin’s in a tender kiss.


End file.
